A request and a deal
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: What if Switzerland was invaded in world war 2?) Onesided Germany/Switzerland, long haired!Vash, Blind!Vash.
Vash ran as he carried two unconscious swiss citizens through the streets, his ankle was sprained and ached with every rushed step but he couldn't stop, he had managed to evacuate a lot of his people and he would not stop now.

Every breath he took came out in a bloody hacking cough, a truck filled with escaping citizens caught his sight and he rushed over, dropping the two into the back of the truck, making sure they weren't hurt.

A sigh of relief came out and Vash harshly urged the drivers to get out of the city when he heard the sound of planes behind him.

He left the truck and kept on going with his search for injured humans, but a heavy whistle caught his attention and he gasped before dropping to the ground and covering his head.

An enormous CRASH filled his hearing and it felt as if his ear's were being crushed by the noise, he thought he heard himself screaming.

And then everything was silent, he could see buildings falling apart and people running around his sprawled out body, but he couldn't hear a thing.

He tried to get up, but his body hurt so much, he felt as if he were freezing and on fire at the same time. He could only watch as German soldiers ran around shooting his people, dragging some away and knocking them out.

Then a pair of unscuffed, polished shoes stood in front of his eye sight, he looked up and saw the country who had started this all.

Germany's harshly light blue eye's looked into his light green one's, black clouding the edges of Vash's vision and sinking further into his line of sight.

Vash scowled and reached for his fallen gun, only to have it kicked away from him and watch as Germany easily picked up his beaten form and threw it across his shoulder.

The sudden rush of blood to his already stressed out body easily knocked him out.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Harsh breaths racked out of a dry, severely burnt throat, turning into a coughing fit. He could feel as his capital was all but torn to the ground, he felt the foreign soldiers in his streets, killing his people, like a disease that his body wanted to get rid of, he felt as if he was on fire.

His injured, over-sensitive skin felt itchy against the sheets he was laying on, he felt tight bandages wrapped over his more serious wounds, and wondered what Germany was going to do to him, if he needed him to stay alive for now.

Vash didn't feel anything wrapped around his eye's, so he slightly opened them to assess his surroundings, but all he could see was a sea of blackness.

It must have been night then, how long had he been unconscious? He opened them completely and waited for his eye's to adjust

But he couldn't see anything. He sighed, annoyed at how weak he was right now.

He shifted and sat up in the bed, which took more effort than he would have liked, and sharply clicked his fingers next to his ear, he heard the sound and was reassured that the bomb's explosion hadn't ruptured his ear drums.

A sound came from the left of him and he instantly tensed, his hand subconsciously reaching for a gun that wasn't there.

He tensed as a hand brushed against his cheek, flinching away from it, only for the hand's partner to hold the other side of his face so he wouldn't move away any more. The hand once again cupped his cheek and brushing against it in an almost gentle manner.

"You know. . .I have always wondered how if your skin felt as soft as if looked. . ." He felt as the mattress sunk in with the weight of a person much larger than him, and as the hand brushing his cheek lifted to graze at his scrunched up eyelid's.

"If you had just joined my side instead of playing that stupid 'neutral' game I vouldn't have had to hurt you this much, vouldn't have had to invade your land. Your eye's were so bright too. . ." A hand carded through his blonde hair and stopped at the nape of his neck.

Vash swallowed down the fear of how weak he was at the moment.

"You vanted me to join you to make a 'greater' Germany. . . I vill not take part in the things you have done and continue to do, I vould have become this veak to begin vith, then I vould have disappeared. A greater Germany can only have one representation, and you already hold that name. . ." His injured body felt so _weak_ compared to how strong Germany was at the moment.

"You vould have been a territory, you vill not disappear." Germany kept playing with his hair, he hadn't had time to cut it with the war going on, it already reached to the middle of his back.

"I think I like you vith long hair. . . If you try to cut it I vill destroy that little nation you took care of, vhat vas your little pet's name again?" Germany's mouth went to his neck and started mouthing at his pulse, he could feel the smirk on his skin.

"She is not a pet! Und you vill not bring her into this!" Vash yelled, turning his head to where he assumed Germany's face was.

"Or vhat? Vhat vill you do, Vash?" Germany said his human name with a mocking tone, it was well-known among nations that only close friends could refer to each other with their human name.

Vash bit his lip to stop it from quivering in fear, he would not let Germany scare him. ". . .please. . ." The whisper was heard by both occupants of the room.

"Please vhat?" Germany's tongue ran along his pulsing vein, his teeth threatening to sink into Vash's neck.

"Please!" A sob suddenly broke past Vash's stoic mask, his concern for his sister overtaking his pride. "Please do not hurt her!"

"Of course, but you know I do nothing for free. . ." Although the question was unspoken, they both knew what it was.

Vash nodded, tears slipped out of his clouded green eye's.


End file.
